


Meditating

by PapilioMachaon



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Meditation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapilioMachaon/pseuds/PapilioMachaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die is bored...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditating

Die was bored out of his mind. The silence was killing him and he certainly didn't see anything relaxing in doing nothing when there was no beautician involved, who could give him a deep hydration face treatment.  
He was sitting cross legged on this red yoga mat, eyes closed and mind focused on meditating. Or at least he was supposed to meditate.  
Sighing, the former redhead squirmed around. He slowly felt his butt go numb and pulled a face, trying to change his position into a kneeling one as silently as possible. But that didn't change the fact, that sitting around in silence was boring as hell.  
He opened his eyes, casting a glance to the side where his boyfriend was sitting motionlessly. How Kaoru could do that for a longer period of time didn't want to fit into Dies mind. A small frown appeared on his forehead, clearly unhappy with this situation. Still he didn't say a thing, so as not to disturb the other man, even if he would have loved to complain about what a waste of time this whole meditating thing was. If Kaoru wanted to relax, Die could have suggested at least 10 different ways to do so and those weren't even half as boring. He especially could have named one particular activity that would make them feel real good, not only relaxed.

Pouting slightly his eyes wandered around the room and after some time went back to the smaller guitarist, studying him. He drank in the sight of slightly parted lips, high cheekbones and sharp features. It didn't matter that Die knew Kaoru for the majority of his life, practically saw him every damn day since 20 years and that they've been together for the past 3 years, just looking at him never failed to get him all hot and bothered. Right now was no exception. He could feel his body react almost instantly, a familiar heat gathering in his core, testing his self-control.  
It didn't last long til he gave in to the temptation, seeing no reason why he should in the first place. Kaoru surely wouldn't be mad and sooner or later even would have to admit, that Dies relaxation techniques were way better than merely sitting around for an eternity. 

He quickly took off all his clothes, being as quiet as possible in the process, since the smaller man was not supposed to notice any of Dies plans too early.  
And he even managed this task quite well. Only when the younger man literally jumped into Kaorus lap in his naked glory, the leader let out a surprised yelp. His eyes snapped open, staring right into Dies smiling face.

"Die, what …" Thanks to a pair of lush lips, that were claiming his own in a passionate kiss he never got to finish his sentence. Kaoru decided he didn't really mind for the time being, responding to the kiss immediately. His hands shot out, at first grabbing slim hips and then sliding them back to that tiny ass he had come to adore so much.  
"I got bored," finally Die breathed out between two smaller kisses, while his own hands slid around his boyfriend, slipping beneath the fabric of his shirt to get to the warm skin.  
"So you decided to bother me?"  
Amusement was dancing in Kaorus voice, not angry at all.  
"Yeah", the taller man admitted and leaned in to run his lips along Kaorus jawline.  
“"Though I was planning to just look at you at first, I swear. But I can't help it, you are too sexy for your own good."  
That statement made the older guitarist laugh before he claimed Dies lips in another deep kiss. Kaorus mouth moved hungrily over his, tongue delving inside. He explored, tasted with sweeping stroked and Die was breathless and trembling within seconds. 

"God, I want you", he whispered against the older mans lips, tightening his grip around him at the same time. Then he slowly leaned back and dragged Kaoru down with him to the ground.  
"Please." The former redhead was restless, tugging on annoying clothing, wanting his boyfriend just as naked as he himself was.

"That's how I like it. You under me, naked, begging." Kaoru smirked, planting another little kiss on the corner of Dies mouth before he finally granted him his wish and at least took off his shirt. Then his lips and tongue traveled down his neck, hands becoming bolder as minutes passed by. Fingertips brushed against the younger guitarist nipples, once, twice and then again, until constant whimpers were filling the otherwise silent room.  
"I love the taste of you", he murmured, hands wandering to Dies inner thighs, pressing them apart. He didn't wait for any answer, didn't even want one and lowered his mouth to Dies dick the next second, sucking at the head and making the taller man cry out in pleasure. 

Whose head swam, feeling already dizzy with desire. His hips moved on their own accord, trying to push up into Kaorus mouth, wanting to go deeper. He writhed on the floor, all at the same time, couldn't get enough, unable to control himself, until a pair of hands gripped onto his hips, holding him down.  
"Bloody bossy bastard", Die complained, making the smaller man release the cock in his mouth and pause. Die opened his eyes, meeting Kaorus gaze for a moment, searching for any sign of annoyance, but finding none. There was only a dirty little smile, that greeted him. Barely noticeable.

"I know you like it that way." With this said Kaoru leaned back down, licking from root to tip and taking the whole length into his mouth as far es he could. Die instantly clawed at his hair, again going wild within 2 seconds while Kaoru started to bob on his length.  
His back arched, legs spreading wider in an silent invitation. He wanted more, wanted Kaoru above him, fucking him hard. It was driving him to the brink of insanity. He breathed out the older guitarists name over and over again, until Kaoru pulled off and quickly got rid of his track pants and underwear. Finally Die would get what he wanted! About damn time. He didn't allow himself to catch his breath, as his arm shot out, grabbing onto Kaorus tattooed one and urging him on to just throw himself on Die. Which he did, to Dies surprise. Kaoru grabbed onto the taller mans wrists and pinned them above his head. A forceful shudder shook Dies body. He was so turned on and the way Kaoru rubbed their cocks together was not really helping to calm down. 

He planted his feet on the floor and nudged his hips upward, then drew his knees towards his chest, making Kaorus cock slide lower between his asscheeks, as if wanting to say "Hurry up already and fuck me!"  
The older man was fast to react, hooking one arm beneath Dies knee and holding him into place. They surely have had enough foreplay, enough teasing. He decided now was time for the real deal.  
The smaller guitarist spit into his hand and slathered it over his swollen dick before guiding himself to Dies opening. The sensation as he pushed against the ring of muscles was utterly mind blowing.  
Slowly he sank in completely, bending down, even as Die arched up and they shared a brief kiss. The next instant Kaoru pulled out almost all the way and slammed his cock back in. He knew his boyfriend could take it, had taken it before without complaints. And he knew he was right when he heard him moan in ecstasy.

The older mans pace was slow at first, taking Die with long thrusts, whose squirming increased with time. He clutched at Kaoru, his breathing labored.  
"God, Kaoru. Don't stop now. Don't stop", he begged, throwing his head back.  
"I won't", the other guitarist answered simply and set a fast, punishing rhythm that drove him deep inside Dies body. He loved this, loved Die and his sometimes annoying ideas. Only this time he would have to admit, that fucking was a far better one than wasting ones time with meditating.  
Kaoru pushed his hand between their bodies, taking his boyfriends cock into his hand and started to pump him in time with his thrusts. 

This was all it took to make the former redhead groan suddenly. He shuddered violently beneath and around him, shooting his load onto his chest. The clench of muscles around Kaorus dick caught him almost by surprise. It shot a surge of desire through his system, the heat flooding his veins. He lasted three more thrusts until he reached his orgasm, filling Die up with his cum.

A long moan tore its way from Kaorus throat, enjoying every second of his high until every strength left him and he sank down on top of the taller man.  
He lay panting, sweaty and satisfied with Die holding him close.

After some time he felt a pair of lips against his forehead.  
"I'm glad you decided to bother me", he admitted smiling, leaning up to kiss the others chin.  
"Of course you are." Die winked, starting to slide his fingers through Kaorus hair.  
"I'm your boyfriend! And I love you, so … I have to make sure you get the best relaxation treatments", he added cheekily.  
"Oh, really? So this was a completely selfless thing then?"  
The older man couldn't hold back a laugh. Die was just so unbelievable.  
"What do you think?" He sounded insulted, but since he was laughing the next moment Kaoru knew it was fake.  
"I love you too", he answered, ending their “argument” and made sure to shut Die up with another row of heated kisses, just in case he wanted to protest. Maybe they'd rather make love again.


End file.
